Through Their Minds
by GiLaw
Summary: Ever wondered what went through a certain characters mind during a certain situation? Well here's what they were thinking. Rated T for swearing!


**Wazzup my favourite people? GiLaw's my name and writing SRMT is my favourite game! Note that I'm only doing some of my favourite episodes or moments which I think everyone was curious to know what the characters were thinking about.**

**Through Their Minds**

**Chiro's Girl**

**Chiro:**

I can't wait to see the look on Sparx's face when I clean my side of the robot fir- whoa, who is that girl? Wow, she's really cute and kinda sexy in a wa- DID I JUST CUT OFF MY ROPES?! FUUUUUUUUU-

**Thingy**

**Sparx:**

OUCH! She just gave me a blister on the head! Ah well, she's strong like that and that's why I lo- holy crap, did she just start an avalanche?

**Later . . .**

SHIT! BAD DRILL! YOU WILL NOT KILL THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!

**Gibson:**

Being evil feels so . . . good! Yes, I can feel the warmth swirling in my bones. Why didn't I think of becoming evil earlier? I shall continue to serve the Skeleton King and I will destroy the Hyperforce! We will be invincible!

**Wonder Fun Meat World**

**Otto:**

This meat is SO ADDICDIVELY GOOD! Not as addictive as the song but still . . . WONDER FUN MEAT WORLD, WE MAKE OUR BEEF JUST RIGHT . . .

**Snowbound **

**Nova:**

Did he just throw a snowball in my face? DID SPARX JUST THROW A SNOWBALL IN MY FACE?! GRRR, it makes me so mad! I can imagine the guys laughing at me and I'm so angry, I COULD JUST EXPLODE . . .

"You do remember the last time you lost your temper."

Oh crap, did I do it again?

**Later . . .**

"Seriously, I'm sorry about that snowball in the face."

He apologised! I can't believe Sparx actually apologised. I smile and reply "I know you can't help it. You're the dumb monkey." He grins and plays along, scratching his head and pulling a funny face. Otto starts jumping around and laughing "It's true! You ARE the dumb monkey!" before tripping over his own feet. It's really sweet of them to try and keep me happy like that, especially Sparx . . .

**Sparx:**

She's falling! The kid's running up to her the I'm thinking 'Please catch her, please catch her, please catch her . . .' HE CAUGHT HER! I can't contain my- hang on a sec. That should've been ME who caught her, not the kid!

**A Ghost in the Machinder**

**Nova:**

"Gibson . . . I wanna take back all the mean things I ever said about you . . . well most of them." He turns to face me. "A- and Nova . . . Nova . . ."

"Yes, Sparx?" I whisper. All of a sudden he seemed to go on some sort of a nervous breakdown. He became all sweaty and his hands started grasping at nothing. "I- I just have to say . . ." Is he gonna say what I think he's gonna say. I don't know what to do . . . I heard a crash, the fan was broken and I saw the Super Robot holding out its hand to help us back up! I'm so relieved that we're alive! But where's Sparx going? I call his name and he doesn't reply.

**Sparx:**

DAMN YOU ROBOT! YOU COULDN'T WAIT THREE MORE FUCKING SECCONDS?

**Season of the Skull**

**Sparx:**

"Listen to this little remedy for itchy fur!" Otto mutters a few strange words- and ya know what happened next? Everybody was just staring at me in horror for no reason whatsoever.  
"What?" I mutter. Hold on a sec- IS THAT CHEESE?! Mmm, cheese . . .

**Big Lug**

**Chiro:**

I try to tell them that it's me but they can't understand!

"I think he's saying that he ate Chiro! I'm gonna make him spit him out!" says Otto. He kicks at my shoulder but I slap him away and make a grab for Nova. Maybe she'll understand?

"Nova, it's me Chiro!"

She doesn't and slashes at me with her claws. Next thing I hear Sparx yelling at me to put Nova down and they all start attacking me. I drop Nova and grab Sparx and Gibson instead. But before I can get them to realise that we're together, Nova sends me flying with one of her Lady Tomahawks. It sends me flying and I smash into a wall.

I then notice the gun that the bad guys used to turn ME into a lug! So I strike the Monkey Team with it. Stupid move, I know. I probably should've turned me back to normal but I wasn't really thinking straight. Well at least they understand now! Phew!

**Wormhole**

**Nova:**

"You're not getting a little nervous, are you Nova? Want me to hold your hand?" Oh God, he's flirting with me again. Why does he always have to be this embarrassing?

"How bout you hold my foot up your-"

"NOVA, SPARX, save it for later!" Oh come on Chiro, why couldn't you let me finish my sentence? Now he definitely won't leave me alone . . .

**Later . . .**

**Sparx:**

I got her . . . I got her . . . I- SHIT I DON'T GOT HER! AH!

Okay, I have her by the boot. If I can keep a good grip on it then I could save her life! She'll never beat the crap out of me again!

"Don't let go!" she cried.

"Don't worry! I gotcha!" I shout at her before trying to pull her up to me.

Her foot slipped out of her boot!

NO! NOVA NO! FUUUUUUUUUUCK! Nova . . .

**Belly of the Beast**

**Sparx:**

"Nova, you know . . . I thought I lost you for a secconf there."

She turns to face me. "It's a miracle I made it."

I muster up my courage and take a deep breath. "Nova- I just wanted to say . . . I'm glad I have ya . . ."

Her eyes open wide and begin to sparkle.

"As my friend."

And then we're hugging each other. It's the happiest moment of my li- hang on . . . DID I JUST FRIENDZONE MYSELF?!

**Night of Fear**

**Gibson:**

Ponies are cute!

Did Nova just run out of porridge? DIE YA STUPID LAZY MICE!

I like digging for moonrocks.

Doing it is fun! Especially when it's with Sparx!

**Otto:**

As long as I have no fears, we should be able to do this! Yeah, I'm feeling really confident- HOLY SHIT ITS CLAMS WITH F- F- FEET! CLAMS WITH FEET! MOMMY!

**Soul of Evil**

**Nova:**

I can't believe that I could lose him like this without him even knowing how I feel about him. Why was I so scared to confess to him? Because I'm a coward, that's why . . .

Oh Sparx, I'd do anything to have you back again. Even if it means never being able to fight again. Please come back.

Please . . .

**Later . . .**

**Sparx:**

"No Sparx!" I look up. Who does she think she's talking to, telling me what to do and what not to do?!

"Remember the good you did for the city! We were supposed to STOP Skeleton King from being reborn!" she cried.

Stop the Skeleton King from being reborn?! No, she's wrong! I'm meant to resurrect him! It's my duty . . . my destiny. No, I'm meant to protect the city, wait WHAT?!

"Fight it Sparx!" I look up again. ARGH, I AM SO CONFUSED RIGHT NOW!

"I love you too much to lose you."

I feel a teardrop land on my nose. She's crying? For me?! I deactivate my magnets. She crash-lands in front of me but I'm too confused to notice . . . and then I feel the Power Primate surging into me and the evil seeking out . . .

"Wha- what- what happened?" I look around. Everybody's looking at me in the strangest way.

"Sparx! It's you!" Chiro says happily.

"I- I think so?"

Then I hear her gasp out "You're back!"

I hurt her . . . I HURT HER?! WHY DID I DO SUCH A THING?!

She's stroking my glass eye cover and giggling "I knew you'd make it! I've never been so happy!" I pick her up and then I feel her lips on my cheek.

She kissed me! THAT MEANS SHE LOVES ME!

YES YES YEEEEESSSSSS! SHE LOVES ME!

"How pathetically sentimental," Valina chuckles.

Damn you, witch! You couldn't wait five minutes to let me get my thoughts together?!

**Well I hope you enjoyed that! Please review. Criticism of all kinds is more welcome than an extra-large bag of sugar! My next story "Total Drama Romance" coming soon!**  
Until then- cheerio!


End file.
